Meowth's Capture
by Detective Desires
Summary: Ash does something he probably should have done a long time ago and comes to regret it!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: It looks like this story was a little too long to be a one-shot, so it's now a multi-chapter fic. As always, I'm open to suggestions on this story. Thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to its respective companies.

* * *

Even though Team Rocket was trouble, Ash had always secretly been fascinated by them. Well, not by all of them exactly, but by one member in particular, one furry member that could talk to Pokemon to be more exact.

"I don't get it, Pikachu. Meowth's a Pokemon, yet he's also a bad guy. How can Pokemon be bad guys?"

"Pikachu," Pikachu sighed, indicating he was just as perplexed as his trainer.

"I mean...what does he see in Jessie and James? Why hasn't he joined up with us or one of the other trainers who could provide him with a better life?" Ash asked.

Pikachu shifted uncomfortably on the ground. This star gazing outing with his trainer was going into territory the little mouse Pokemon would rather not explore.

"Pikachu..."

"Isn't Meowth a wild Pokemon?"

"Pika? _where are you going with this?_ "

"...and can't anyone technically catch a wild Pokemon?"

"Pikachu?" Pikachu's ears perked up, a worried expression was on his face.

"...and once a wild Pokemon is caught, it has to be whatever its trainer wants, right?"

"Pika. _I suppose so..._ "

"That means if we wanted Meowth to stop being a bad guy, he'd have to listen to us!" Ash said.

"Cha... _maybe?_ " Pikachu sighed.

Ash reached in his pocket and pulled out a Great Ball.

"Pika Pi, Pikachu _Ash, where did you get that?_ " Pikachu asked.

Pikachu looked at it with a shocked expression.

"I don't think Meowth'd be able to get away from this, buddy," Ash said with a devious smile.

Before Ash could react, Pikachu slapped the Poke Ball out of his hand.

"Hey!"Ash yelled in surprise.

"Chu...chu...chu!" Pikachu said frantically, waving his arms and shaking his head.

Ash regained his composure and picked up the Poke Ball.

"I know we usually don't do things like this, but I really think it's for the greater good this time," Ash said.

Pikachu's eyes met Ash's and they stared at each other, silently reading each other. Pikachu finally nodded.

"Can I count on you to help me, then, buddy?" Ash asked.

"Pika-a-chu..." Pikachu cooed while nodding his head.

Ash let out a laugh.

"Team Rocket won't know what hit 'em, Pikachu," Ash said, a mischievous grin on his face.

Pikachu's expression mirrored that of his trainer.

* * *

The next day, Ash and Pikachu had everything ready.

"Alright, Pikachu. When Team Rocket try to capture you, let 'em have it. I'll throw the ball and capture Meowth while they aren't looking!" Ash said.

"Pikachu..." Pikachu sighed.

The little mouse Pokemon was feeling very guilty about this decision for some reason.

 _I...guess it's not too late to turn back..._ Pikachu thought.

Pikachu looked at his trainer.

... _but Ash'll be disappointed if I..._

"Chu..." Pikachu cooed reluctantly.

Pikachu and Ash waited in the clearing for Team Rocket to show up. They usually turned up eventually, but it looked like today-

"Prepare for trouble!"

"..and make it double!"

...wasn't going to be any different.

Pikachu watched with fascination as Jessie, James, and Meowth did their aerial acrobatics routine and landed in an "R" shape. The mouse Pokemon's eyes remained trained on the cat Pokemon. For some reason, he looked so free, so happy. Pikachu didn't want to take that away.

The mouse Pokemon didn't have long to study the trio, though, because they had a trap of their own. Before Pikachu knew it, he was in some kind of electricity proof net.

"Pika Pi! Pikachu! _Ash, help me. This wasn't part of the plan!"_ Pikachu pleaded.

Meowth's ears perked up, and he started whispering something to Jessie and James.

"Pikachu! _Oh no!"_ Pikachu said to himself.

"Hang on Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

"Ha ha! We've got your Pikachu!" Jessie taunted.

"Oh yeah, not for long!" Ash yelled as he readied a Poke Ball.

While, Ash was getting ready to help Pikachu, Meowth crept away from the group. Pikachu noticed Meowth trying to take Ash's belt and frantically tried to warn Ash.

"Pika Pi! Pika Pi! _Ash watch out!"_ Pikachu yelled.

Ash whipped around in time to see Meowth reaching for his other Poke Balls.

"Go, Bulbasaur!" Ash shouted as he released the Pokemon.

"Saur!"

"Bulbasaur, vine whip, send Meowth blasting off!" Ash commanded.

The vine Pokemon grabbed the cat Pokemon in his tendrils and flung him hard into Jessie and Jame's balloon. Meowth landed on the balloon claws out, ready for a fury swipes attack.

"Meowth, careful, don't scratch..." James said.

Meowth, realizing what he was about to do, retracted his claws and landed in front of his teammates.

"Nice try!" Meowth yelled.

"Saur bulbasaur! _I won't miss next time!"_ Bulbasaur yelled.

"Now, Bulbasaur, razor leaf that net!" Ash commanded.

Jessie and James yelped as sharp leaves were flung into their direction.

The net was slashed into pieces and Pikachu was freed.

The little mouse Pokemon started making sparks in its cheeks and Team Rocket froze.

"Pikachu, thunder!"

The little mouse Pokemon shot an electric attack at the sky and charged a few nearby clouds with static. The sky started to turn dark above Team Rocket, and Jessie and James hugged each other tightly in fear.

Pikachu tensed as he and Ash watched the scene. Before anyone could react, the electricity connected with its targets and Jessie, James, and Meowth were fried by the live current.

Ash pulled the Great Ball out of his pocket.

"It's now or never, Pikachu..." Ash said. The boy hesitated and put his head down for a few seconds, as if having second thoughts.

Pikachu waited for his trainer's command.

 _Meowth's right there, all I have to do...is...is_

...

...

...

Ash stood frozen and shaking. He dropped the Great Ball on the ground.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"I...can't do it. Pikachu, thunderbolt, send them-" Ash said.

Just as Ash was about to give the command, Pikachu was slammed by a purple blur.

"Charrrbok!"

"Arbok, poison sting!"

"Wheezing, sludge attack!"

It was Jessie and James! The electric attack didn't fully paralyze them!

"Pikachu, dodge it!"

The little mouse Pokemon wasn't fast enough and both attacks landed, poisoning him and draining his remaining energy.

Pikachu was lying on the ground groaning and weakly trying to squeak its name.

"Pi...pika..." Pikachu said weakly before closing its eyes.

"No! Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

Ash glared at Jessie and James and became completely enraged. His eyes fell on Meowth, who was taunting them and doing handstands with his tongue out.

 _That does it!_ Ash thought.

Ash ordered Bulbasaur to attack with another razor leaf to keep them distracted while he looked for the discarded Great Ball.

 _It's gotta be around here somewhere._

Just then, Ash spotted the gleaming white coat of a Poke Ball in the grass. Ash reached for it.

Everything else seemed to happen in slow motion. Bulbasaur was still keeping Team Rocket distracted, and Pikachu was resting on the grass and trying to recover. Ash knew he only had one shot at getting this right.

"Bulbasaur, stop!" Ash commanded.

Team Rocket looked at Ash with surprise. James tried to sneak away.

"Well, does that mean you finally give up?" Jessie asked.

"Not quite," Ash said, still fingering the Poke Ball.

Meowth was right in his sight, but before he could make the next move-

"What are we just standing around for? Arbok, wrap attack on Bulbasaur!" Jessie commanded.

"Saur!"

"Bulbasaur, no!" Ash yelled.

"Now, glare!" Jessie said.

Bulbasaur was down.

Team Rocket had again turned the tables. Bulbasaur and Pikachu were paralyzed and unable to fight.

"Now, Wheezing-"

Ash had to do something now. He reached for his belt.

 _Oh no! My other Pokemon are back at the campsite!_ Ash thought.

The boy fingered the Poke Ball in his hand.

 _It looks like I only have one option._ Ash thought.

Quickly, the boy tossed the Poke Ball, aiming it at Meowth. It connected.

Jessie and James looked back in shock as they saw Meowth disappear.

The ball rolled once...

Twice...

Three times...

The light flashed, then...

Click.

Meowth was captured.

Ash quickly dove for the Poke Ball, put it in his pocket, recalled his other Pokemon, grabbed Pikachu, and made a run for it.

"See you later!" Ash yelled.

Jessie and James stared at each other in shock.

"James, what just happened?"

"He took Meowth, Jessie!" James answered.

"Hey, come back here! We're supposed to steal from you, not the other way around!" Jessie yelled.

The two Team Rocket members then called back their Pokemon and collapsed onto each other, exhausted.

* * *

Ash sprinted back to his campsite, his heart was in his throat, and he was sweating like crazy.

 _"_ I can't believe we did that, Pikachu," Ash said.

Pikachu gave a very weak "chu" in agreement with his trainer.

"I wonder why they aren't following us?" Ash asked.

Ash reached his campsite and found a super potion for Pikachu.

"Tomorrow we'll take you all to a Pokemon center, buddy," Ash said.

"Pika..." Pikachu said.

Ash pulled Meowth's Poke Ball out of his belt.

 _If I release Meowth now, he might just try to go back to Team Rocket_. Ash thought.

The boy stared at the Great Ball, becoming increasingly fascinated with its contents.

"What do you think, buddy?" Ash asked.

"Chu..." Pikachu said cautiously.

 _On second thought, I guess there's only one way to find out what I've really gotten myself into. Besides, I can always just recall him if he tries anything._ Ash thought.

"Well, I guess now's as good a time as any..." Ash said cautiously.

Carefully, Ash pressed a button on the Poke Ball.

Meowth appeared and looked at Ash with fear.

"Meowth? Meow _Where am I? What's going on?"_ Meowth asked.

"Ha..ha...very funny Meowth..." Ash said.

"Meow? Meow? _Why are you here?_ Meowth Meowth? _Where's Jessie and James?"_ Meowth asked.

"Pika? Pikachu? _Why aren't you speaking human talk?"_ Pikachu asked.

Meowth was getting agitated. Without thinking, he bared his claws for a fury swipes attack.

"Meowth...Meowth! _What did you do to me?"_ Meowth yelled.

"Pika-chu! _Calm down!"_ Pikachu yelled, his cheeks sparking.

"Meowth Meow! Meow! _sorry, I just want things to be back to normal!"_ Meowth said sadly.

"Meowth, what's wrong?" Ash asked.

"Meowth Meowth? _Why can't anybody understand me?"_ Meowth asked.

"Pika Pikachu. _Because you're speaking Pokemon,"_ Pikachu tried to explain.

" _What did you and your trainer do to me? Why can't I talk anymore?"_ Meowth yelled. The cat Pokemon looked like he was on the verge of tears.

To Ash, though, it just sounded like a mournful meow.

Pikachu stared at Meowth; the cat Pokemon was in a wild fit of hysteria, crying and yelling threats at Ash.

" _Meowth, keep that up and I'm going to have to shock you!"_ Pikachu warned.

" _That's all you ever do, isn't it, Pikachu?"_ Meowth asked.

"Pika?"

" _You think you're so powerful because you can use electric attacks. You shock people and Pokemon and that's it. That's how you think you can solve all of your-"_ Meowth said, bearing his claws.

Pikachu cut him off, and proved his point, by delivering a powerful thundershock to immobilize him and keep him from hurting anyone, including himself.

Meowth fell to the ground in a heap and yowled.

"Pika! _I'm sorry for doing that, but you need to calm down!"_ Pikachu yelled.

" _Owww...you see_?" Meowth groaned.

"Do you think we should put him back, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

" _I'll tell you what you can do, you can let me go and let me go right back to my friends. That's what you can do!"_ Meowth protested.

Pikachu nodded, and then looked at Meowth.

" _Meowth, I'll talk to you later once you've calmed down!_ "

Ash pulled out the Great Ball and recalled Meowth. Meowth tried to fight it, but he felt himself turning into red energy and being sucked into the ball.

"Meoooow! _You'll pay for this!"_ Meowth yelled as he was sucked back into the ball.

"What have we gotten ourselves into, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pika-pika," Pikachu sighed.

* * *

As promised, Pikachu let Meowth out later that night, and they resumed their conversation.

"Pikachu? _Are you calm enough to talk, now?"_ Pikachu asked.

" _I think so..."_ Meowth answered cautiously.

" _Good!"_ Pikachu said.

Meowth looked around the tent and suddenly burst into tears.

"Pika? _What's wrong?"_ Pikachu asked.

 _"I miss Jessie and James!"_ Meowth said. The Pokemon's voice was breaking, and the "words" came out as sad sobs.

" _Why?"_ Pikachu asked.

" _What do you mean 'why?" They're my best friends!"_ Meowth said, trying, in vain, to hide his tears.

"Pi-ka? _your friends?"_ Pikachu asked.

" _Yeah, they're my friends, my best friends..."_ Meowth repeated.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked.

 _"Yeah, best friends, is there an echo in here_?" Meowth asked.

" _Are you sure_?" Pikachu asked, " _All they do is make you do bad things_..."

"Mo?" Meowth said.

" _Real friends don't do that,"_ Pikachu said.

" _What do you know, pet?"_ Meowth growled.

"Pika _I know what real friends are,"_ Pikachu said.

" _So do I, and miss 'em so much!"_ Meowth said before breaking into another fit of sobs.

"Chu?"

" _I'm so upset,"_ Meowth said.

"PIKA...Pika! Pika!"

Meowth jumped, expecting to receive a shock.

" _Have you ever considered the things you're missing?"_ Pikachu asked.

" _Like what?"_ Meowth asked.

" _Like the chance to be a real Pokemon, to learn cool attacks, to have a trainer who cares about you..._ "

" _Save your breath, twerp Pokemon, I've heard that spiel before..."_ Meowth said, " _...and no, I don't wanna be no slave to no human..."_

" _It's not like that, really. At least not with Ash. Ash cares about his Pokemon and-"_ Pikachu said.

". _..and I was happy with Jessie and James!"_ Meowth said.

The cat Pokemon was again sobbing hard and trying to be quiet about it. Pikachu felt really bad for him.

"Pika-pi-pichu..." Pikachu finally sighed.

" _What?_ " Meowth asked.

" _You heard me. If they come back for you, I'll tell Ash to let you go with them, if they still want you,"_ Pikachu said.

" _Well, Mr. Pika-Pika,_ h _ow do you plan to do that, and what do you mean 'if they still want me?"_ Meowth asked.

" _Isn't it obvious?"_ Pikachu asked.

Meowth looked at Pikachu with a hurt expression.

" _You think they only cared about me because I knew how to talk?"_ Meowth asked.

Pikachu nodded his head.

" _You're wrong! Jessie and James care about me because I'm their friend! We've been through enough that I know that's not true,"_ Meowth said, his voice breaking.

" _How can you be sure?_ " Pikachu asked.

" _Like I'm going to share that with you,_ " Meowth said.

The cat Pokemon crossed his arms.

" _This conversation is over,"_ Meowth said, as he made his way toward the door of the tent.

"Pikachu? _Where are you going?"_ Pikachu asked.

" _To find my friends!"_ Meowth replied.

In a flash, Pikachu was in front of Meowth, cheeks sparking.

 _"No! Right now, you're Ash's Pokemon! You aren't allowed to leave unless we release you!"_ Pikachu said.

Meowth ignored Pikachu and tried to exit the tent.

 _"Take a hike, twerp Pokemon,"_ Meowth said.

" _You leave me no choice_ ," Pikachu said.

Meowth felt his fur starting to rise and he noticed Pikachu's cheeks sparking. The cat Pokemon gave a weak smile and tried to back away.

" _Now, now, let's think this over..._ " Meowth said.

It was too late.

"CHU!" the mouse Pokemon yelled.

Sparks of electricity left Pikachu's cheeks and made contact with Meowth, paralyzing him instantly and throwing him to the ground. Meowth lay on the floor of the tent twitching.

" _You like doing that, don't you?"_ Meowth groaned.

"Pikachu _?_ " Pikachu cooed.

Pikachu then quickly pressed a button on Meowth's Poke Ball. Meowth again felt himself being sucked into the Poke Ball.

" _Hey! What's the big idea?"_ Meowth asked.

"Pika-chu _you need to rest and recover. We'll talk later,"_ Pikachu said.

Ash rolled over.

"Ugh...Pikachu..."

...and then started snoring again.

Pikachu climbed into its trainer's sleeping bag and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Meowth relaxed in the dark void of his Poke Ball; he had heard that being inside of a Poke Ball was a bit like being in a mother's womb. It was a warm dark cramped place, for sure. Pokemon in the Poke Ball didn't breath, couldn't move, and couldn't see, but they could still think and feel. Having your body converted to energy was a weird sensation. It kind of tingled.

 _Oh great. I've got an itch._ Meowth thought.

The cat Pokemon tried to relax in the Poke Ball. Even though it was cramped, it felt vast, as vast as space itself. That was probably one of consequences of not having to deal with a physical body. Meowth felt like he was floating. It was actually kind of nice.

 _I wish someone would find a way to put lights in these things._ Meowth thought.

Meowth acted like he was closing his eyes and tried to sleep.

 _Meow...I wonder what Jess and Jimmy are up to right now? I wonder why they haven't come after me, yet?_

The cat Pokemon tried to shift himself.

 _Those stupid things Pikachu said. Of course they still want me, don't they? They wouldn't stop being my friends just because I can't talk, right? Right?_

Meowth tried to sigh.

 _I thought we were pals. They better have a good reason for leaving me alone like this. If I were Pikachu...I bet they would a come after me the moment they knew I was missing. Maybe Pikachu is right._

 _Maybe...maybe I'm better off with Ash and his friends?_

The Pokemon tried to shake himself.

 _What am I saying? Hey! Poke Ball programming, get outta my head! I've heard about that, too. Some humans put special programs in the Poke Balls to make Pokemon more obedient. It only works on the weak-willed, lucky for me. I've got enough history and tragic backstory to resist almost any programming-this is all making me think about Jessie and James, the time we took on Team Plasma, or the time we fought Team Flare, or that encounter with Mewtwo._

 _...or that time we met old Butch and Cassidy and that scary Drowsey..._

 _..or that time on the Orange Islands when they tried to make me king..._

 _...or that time in Hollywood. Boy, do I miss my friends!_

Just then, Meowth heard something.

 _"_ It's okay, Meowth, you can stay with me now and be my Pokemon," Ash's voice said.

"Pika-pika-chu! _they probably don't want you anyway, now that you can't talk!"_ Pikachu's voice said.

 _No! Get outta my head!_

"Come on! We can train, and you can help me win gym battles!" Ash's voice said.

 _No!_

 _"_ Pikachu _we can even teach you electric attacks..."_ Pikachu's voice said.

Meowth started thinking about what being a caught Pokemon in Ash's party could be like.

 _The twerp Pokemon get treated so well. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad?_

 _"_ Come on, you know you want this!" Ash's voice said.

 _What am I saying? For the last time, NO!_

The voices stopped.

 _I need to get outta here! This Poke Ball's programming is trying to mess with my mind. I bet it's the reason I can't talk to the humans. Some idiot human probably programmed it to erase the moves a Pokemon learned in the wild that won't be of any use to a trainer in battle. Humans always mess things up!_

Meowth tried to shake himself again.

 _I wish I knew how Pokemon get out of Poke Balls once they've already been captured. I've seen Jessie and James' Pokemon do it hundreds of times._

The cat Pokemon continued to struggle until his consciousness dulled, and he entered sort of a "sleep."

* * *

Morning came quickly. Meowth tried to yawn and stretch from inside of his Poke Ball.

"Alright, everyone, come on out!" Ash yelled.

Meowth tried to shake himself. This time, he felt himself leaving his Poke Ball!

The cat Pokemon appeared in front of Ash and blinked his eyes.

 _Meow? Hey, did I just leave the Poke Ball by myself?_ Meowth thought.

The Pokemon blinked and tried to adjust to his surroundings.

 _It sure is bright in here._ Meowth thought.

"Pika Pika! _and how did everyone sleep?"_ Pikachu asked.

"Bulbasaur Bulba _not well. I'm worried about Ash," Bulbasaur said. It then shot an accusing glare at Meowth._

Meowth backed away a little.

"Bulbasaur saur! _I sure hope those 'friends' of yours don't show up!"_ Bulbasaur said.

"Squirtle squirt! _for your sake and theirs,_ " Ash's Squirtle added.

"Pik-a-chu chu _alright everyone, calm down!"_ Pikachu said.

"Bulbasaur! _No one put you in charge, Pikachu!"_

"Squirtle! _Yeah!"_

 _"_ Pikachu _I..I know, but you know Ash wouldn't want us to fight,"_ Pikachu said.

"Squirtle squirt! _we aren't fighting. We just hope the new guy knows his place!"_ Squirtle yelled.

Just, then Meowth's invisible nose caught a whiff of fresh crushed berries. His stomach started to growl.

"Alright, everyone, who's hungry?" Ash said as he sat bowls of Pokemon food down.

Ash's Pokemon started to eat and ignore the previous commotion. Meowth backed away and sat in a corner.

"Pika Pikachu? _Come on Meowth! Aren't you hungry_?" Pikachu asked.

Pikachu slid a bowl of Pokemon food Ash had prepared over to the cat Pokemon.

Meowth sniffed it and carefully took a bite.

 _This is so good!_ Meowth thought. _I hope Jess and Jim found something to eat this morning. I wonder why I haven't heard from 'em._

 _"_ Pika? _how is it?"_ Pikachu asked.

"Meow! _This is the best stuff I've had in my life_!" Meowth said.

The cat Pokemon almost blushed at being so candid.

 _Boy, it sure is hard to lie in Pokemon language._ Meowth thought as he put his head down.

"Cha! _I think so, too!"_ Pikachu said.

Bulbasaur and Squirtle laughed.

" _Just think. If you did decide to join us, you would be able to eat food like this all of the time!"_ Pikachu said between bites.

" _This is probably a lot better than what those 'friends' of yours feed you!"_ Squirtle said.

" _If they feed him-he looks a little skinny,"_ Bulbasaur said.

Meowth side-eyed Ash's two Pokemon for their comments, and started to say something but stopped when he realized they were right.

 _...but it's not like Jessie and James don't want to take good care of me. It's just that they can't always do it._ Meowth thought.

The cat Pokemon sat on the floor and sighed.

 _It's hard to make money stealing Pokemon when you don't steal any Pokemon._ Meowth thought.

Meowth's stomach growled again, to his embarrassment.

"Squirtle Squirt! _Uh-oh, looks like someone's still hungry!"_ Squirtle said with a smirk.

Pikachu motioned to Ash to get his attention.

"Pika Pika _Ash, over here_!" Pikachu said.

"Huh, what is it buddy?" Ash asked.

Meowth watched as Pikachu made some kind of signal that must have meant "food," and Ash nodded.

"Looks like somebody was extra hungry, huh?" Ash asked.

Another food bowl was sat in front of Meowth. The cat Pokemon stared at it and pointed to himself.

"It's okay, Meowth, I have plenty!" Ash said.

Carefully, the cat Pokemon took a bite.

"Meow? Meow? _Wow, he really understood you, didn't he?"_ Meowth asked.

Pikachu nodded.

" _Ash understands all of his Pokemon_ ," Squirtle said.

" _We wouldn't have it any other way_ ," Bulbasaur said.

 _Oh! This is so good! It's been years since I've eaten like this! Meowth thought._

Meowth practically inhaled the rest of the Pokemon food and then lay on his back to rest.

" _I'm stuffed_ ," Meowth said, patting his belly.

"I'm glad you liked it, Meowth!" Ash said with a laugh.

The cat Pokemon yawned and stretched.

" _Wake me up in about a few hours, okay?_ " Meowth asked.

"Pikachu? _would you like to go back in your Poke Ball to rest? We've got a big day today!"_ Pikachu said.

Meowth suddenly shot up and hugged himself defensively.

" _No! No! No! I hate that darn thing!"_ Meowth said.

Squirtle and Bulbasaur laughed.

" _Calm down, Meowth! It was only a suggestion!"_ Pikachu said.

Ash picked up Meowth's Poke Ball.

Pikachu looked at Ash with a slight frown.

"What is it, buddy?"

"Pika Pikachu..." Pikachu said while shaking his head.

"You don't want to go back in, do you, Meowth?" Ash asked.

Meowth's eyes met Ash's and he shook his head.

"Okay, then, I guess you don't have to..." Ash said.

Ash then turned to Pikachu.

"Pikachu, watch Meowth while I take care of the other Pokemon, okay?" Ash asked.

Pikachu nodded his head.

" _Wow! Thanks for not making me go back to that place, buddy! I owe you one,"_ Meowth said.

"Pikachu _don't mention it!"_ Pikachu said.

Meowth again tried to lie on the floor.

" _Meowth, come with me, okay?"_ Pikachu said.

Reluctantly, the cat Pokemon followed.

 _If I try to make a run for it, I'll probably get thunderbolted again._ Meowth thought.


	3. Chapter 3

_"So, what's going on today?"_ Meowth asked.

" _Ash is going to a Pokemon tournament! We're all really excited. I'll probably do lots of battling,"_ Pikachu said.

Meowth sat on the floor and sighed.

" _I guess that's okay. As long as I don't have to do any battling for you twerps,"_ Meowth said.

" _You? Don't be silly Meowth!"_ Pikachu said with a laugh.

Meowth frowned at Pikachu.

 _"What's that supposed to mean? You don't think I could battle if I wanted to?"_ Meowth asked.

" _I think_ _you would need lots of training!"_ Pikachu said.

Pikachu paused for a minute.

" _Speaking of training, would you like to have a battle?"_ Pikachu asked.

" _Wha? With you?"_ Meowth asked.

Pikachu nodded.

 _I better say "no." Pikachu beats me routinely._ Meowth though.

 _"No-no thanks..."_ Meowth said.

" _What's the matter, afraid I'll beat you?"_ Pikachu asked.

" _Who me? No way, rat_!" Meowth said.

" _Then, let's battle if you think you're strong enough!"_ Pikachu said.

Meowth knew that fighting with Pikachu was going to result in him losing and getting injured again, but he just could not say "no" to the little mouse Pokemon's challenge. This was his honor he was defending, after all.

" _I accept your challenge, rat!"_ Meowth said.

Pikachu's cheeks started sparking, and Meowth held out glowing claws for fury swipes.

"Pikachu! _Let's go!"_ Pikachu said.

Meowth surprised Pikachu and delivered a scratch attack right across Pikachu's face.

"Chaa _ouch_!" Pikachu yelled.

" _Serves you right for messing with Meowth!"_ Meowth said with a laugh.

Meowth stopped chuckling when he felt his fur standing up again. The cat Pokemon looked over at his opponent, only to be greeted by-

"Pika-CHU!"

A giant cloud of electricity surrounded Pikachu and flung itself at Meowth.

The cat Pokemon tried to dodge it but couldn't. It made contact with one of his hind paws and fried him instantly. Meowth fell into a heap with a yowl.

Pikachu stopped fighting and quickly ran over to the fallen Pokemon and tried to help him up.

 _"Meowth, are you okay? Sorry, that attack was stronger than I had planned! I guess I got carried away!"_ Pikachu said.

" _I'm...fine..._ " Meowth squeaked.

" _I think we should stop for now. You just don't have enough battling experience, and you could get hurt!_ " Pikachu said.

" _Yeah, that's-that's a good idea,"_ Meowth said. The cat Pokemon started panting and slid to the floor.

Pikachu allowed Meowth to rest on the floor until Ash finished getting the other Pokemon ready.

* * *

Before he took the Pokemon to the tournament, Ash stopped by the Pokemon center.

"Oh my! What happened to that Meowth?" Nurse Joy asked.

"We rescued him from Team Rocket," Ash said.

Meowth looked at Ash and started grumbling in Pokemon language.

 _"No, you didn't 'rescue' me from anyone! You stole me from my friends is what you did!"_ Meowth said.

 _"_ Pikachu! _Calm down, already, Meowth! She doesn't understand you. To her, it just looks like you're in shock!"_ Pikachu said.

" _Interesting choice of words, Pikachu!"_ Meowth yowled.

"Team Rocket? Really? Should I notify Officer Jenny?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said, shaking his head at his trainer.

"There's no need. We're taking care of him," Ash said.

Nurse Joy scooped Meowth in her arms.

"Oh you poor poor creature! Don't worry, we'll have you treated and healthy in no time!" Nurse Joy said.

"Meow," Meowth sighed as he was carried to the back.

Chansey put Pikachu and Meowth on a stretcher.

"Chansey _what's wrong with you? You look unhappy,"_ Chansey asked.

" _Do you see that kid over there?"_ Meowth said, pointing at Ash.

The Chansey nodded.

" _That kid captured me and took me away from my-"_ Meowth said.

Quickly, Pikachu cut Meowth off.

"Pika Pika! _we took him away from Team Rocket!_ " Pikachu said.

" _Team Rocket! Oh my! They must have hurt you?"_ Chansey said.

" _No, the reason I have these burns is because I was in a battle with-"_ Meowth said.

" _At first, he fought us and had to be weakened so my master could catch him,"_ Pikachu interrupted.

" _Wow, this Meowth is so lucky to have a friend like you, Pikachu,_ " Chansey said.

Pikachu beamed and blushed.

" _That's not how it happened! That's-"_ Meowth said.

" _Sorry, he's still in shock from the whole thing,"_ Pikachu said.

" _Say no more! You're safe now, and we'll have you treated and better in no time!"_ Chansey said.

Meowth groaned and lay back on the stretcher, too tired to try to explain.

 _Even if I do tell 'em the truth, they probably aren't going to believe me._ Meowth thought.

* * *

Back in the recovery room,

" _Why didn't you let me explain what really happened?_ " Meowth asked, glaring at Pikachu.

" _If you would have said that you were a stray Pokemon and wanted to go back to Team Rocket, Chansey and Nurse Joy wouldn't have understood. Chansey probably would have just kept you and recommended you for an adoption center, where any kind-hearted Pokemon trainer could have claimed you as their own. That's not what you want, at least not from what you told me,"_ Pikachu said.

 _"Do you really think they would have done that?"_ Meowth asked.

" _Meowth, your 'friends' are criminals, and, as such, they aren't supposed to keep Pokemon anyway,"_ Pikachu said.

" _But, haven't you been listening to anything I've said? They love their Pokemon, and they love me!"_ Meowth said.

" _I heard what you said, but do you really believe that? You've been with us for almost two days. If I had been missing for this long, Ash would have already found me and punished the people who took me,"_ Pikachu said.

" _They'll come for me, you'll see!"_ Meowth said.

" _...and if they do, we won't keep you. I already told you. Right now, though, we're just trying to keep you safe,"_ Pikachu said.

" _You're not doing a very good job of it, Mr. Shock First, Ask Questions Later!"_ Meowth said.

" _Stop it! Everything my trainer and I have been doing has been for your own good!"_ Pikachu said.

Meowth crossed his forepaws over his chest and frowned.

" _I don't believe that..."_ The cat Pokemon said.

" _Well, that still doesn't make it any less true!"_ Pikachu said.

The mouse Pokemon mirrored Meowth's stance, crossing his forepaws over his chest and turning the opposite direction.

Just then, Ash entered the room, and Pikachu turned to face him.

"How's everyone doing?" Ash asked.

"Chaa!" Pikachu cooed.

"Your Pikachu and Meowth are doing just fine," Nurse Joy said.

"That's good," Ash said.

The teenage boy looked at Meowth's pose.

"Everything okay, Meowth?" Ash asked.

"Mo!" Meowth said with a pout.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked.

"Meow! Meow! Meowth!" Meowth said once Chansey and Nurse Joy left the room.

"Pikachu? Any ideas?" Ash asked.

Pikachu gave Ash a few more signals and face contortions to try to explain the situation.

"I'm sorry, buddy, I can usually understand you, but I'm lost on this one," Ash said.

Meowth did an anime fall and then took his claws out in anger.

Pikachu suddenly turned to Meowth with his cheeks sparking.

"PIKACHU! _Meowth, calm down now, or I will shock you!"_ Pikachu said.

" _You said the twerp understood you!"_ Meowth yelled.

" _Ash will understand, but some things take time,"_ Pikachu said.

" _Yeah? Well, I don't want to wait!"_ Meowth said.

The cat Pokemon then re-crossed his forepaws and sighed.

"Do you think we should put him back in the Poke Ball, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

Pikachu shook his head.

Meowth growled.

" _Keep it up, and I will tell Ash to put you back in the ball,"_ Pikachu warned.

The cat Pokemon sighed and hung his head.

 _Beaten by a kid and his Pikachu._ Meowth thought.

* * *

Ash left the Pokemon center and continued walking to his destination. Instead of riding on Ash's shoulder as usual, Pikachu was walking next to Meowth.

 _"Where is this tournament anyway?"_ Meowth asked.

" _It's at the old Pokemon breeding center,"_ Pikachu said.

" _Oh? The one Botch and Cassidy used to run?"_ Meowth asked.

Pikachu nodded.

" _Yeah, the one that was taken over by Team Rocket...why did you have to remind me?"_ Pikachu asked.

" _Are you sure it's safe?"_ Meowth asked.

Pikachu's ears perked up.

" _You don't think the tournament's some kind of scam, do you, Meowth?"_ Pikachu asked.

" _I don't know. I just think we should be careful,"_ Meowth said.

" _I never would have thought about that_ ," Pikachu said.

Meowth smiled a little.

" _I know! Because you're a twerp Pokemon. You always expect everything to be happy and fair. Well, let me tell youse something, life ain't that way,"_ Meowth said.

". _..but it's not all bad, either, at least not for me and Ash, usually,"_ Pikachu said.

" _Just promise me you and your trainer will be extra careful. I don't want to be captured by some Rocket grunt; I would never live that down at Team Rocket headquarters!"_ Meowth said.

Pikachu briefly gave Meowth a quizzical look.

" _We will, Meowth,"_ Pikachu finally said.

* * *

Pikachu didn't understand how a Pokemon could be so deluded.

 _Doesn't he understand that Team Rocket's just been using him? No, Meowth talks about Team Rocket like he's one of their human members. Whatever they did to brainwash him, it must have worked really well. I'm beginning to think there's no hope for him if we give him what he wants. I hate that I made that promise! The last place he needs to go is back to Team Rocket._ Pikachu thought.

The little mouse Pokemon carefully walked behind Meowth.

"Pikachu?"

" _That's the building_ ," Meowth said.

Ash and the Pokemon carefully entered. The heavy door slammed behind them.

 _"It's really dark in here,"_ Meowth said.

"Pika. Pika," Pikachu said.

Just then, the lights flashed on in a dramatic fashion.

"Welcome to the fourth annual Pokemon Breeding Center tournament!" a woman announced.

"To sign up, just walk to the front desk and put your name on the roster!" a man announced.

"Alright! The Pokemon tournament sign up sheet is right there!" Ash yelled.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu said.

Ash sprinted to the roster to sign up for the tournament.

"You'll need to deposit your Poke Balls in that box. Trainers are not allowed to use their own Pokemon in the tournament," an aqua marine haired man at the front desk said.

"Don't worry; we'll take good care of them!" a blonde-haired woman said.

"Meowth Meow! _Speak of the poke-devil,_ " Meowth said.

"Pikachu? _What is it, Meowth?"_ Pikachu asked.

" _Don't you recognize them?"_ Meowth asked.

" _Who?"_ Pikachu asked.

" _Are you really that dense? Those people at the window are Team Rocket agents. They're running a scam. Trainers deposit their Poke Balls and then line up awaiting the start of the tournament, where other Team Rocket agents swoop in and take anything that wasn't handed in,"_ Meowth said.

Realization suddenly hit Pikachu.

" _Meowth? Are you sure? We need to warn Ash!_ " Pikachu said.

With that, Pikachu frantically jumped in his trainer's arms.

Ash had already handed over his Pokemon.

"Very nice! Here are your tickets. Have a seat with the other trainers in the booth," the hoarse aqua marine haired man said.

"Pika Pi! Pika Pi! Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled frantically.

"What is it, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

Meowth started growling.

 _"Ohhh! If Jessie and James were here, they would never be able to get away with this!"_ Meowth growled.

"Pika! Pika! _Meowth, what are you doing?"_ Pikachu asked.

Meowth turned to Pikachu.

" _Don't say I've never done youse any favors,"_ Meowth said.

The cat Pokemon made a mad dash toward the ticket booth.

Pikachu watched as Meowth brought out his glowing claws and lunged for the people in the ticket booth.

"Huh? Meowth! What are you doing?" Ash asked, shocked.

Meowth jumped on the ticket booth, claws out.

"Hey! What gives?" the aqua marine haired man, yelled.

"Young man, control your Pokemon!" the blonde haired woman yelled.

"Pikachu Stop him!" Ash said.

Pikachu looked up at his trainer and shook his head.

"Pika Pi! Pikachu! _Ash! It's Team Rocket!"_ Pikachu said.

Ash didn't quite understand this time.

"Pikachu, stop him now, before he-"

Before anyone could react, Meowth had slashed through their disguises, revealing the tell-tale black and red Team Rocket uniforms.

"Ah! Get off, you mangy fur ball!" the blonde haired woman yelled.

" _How dare anyone pull a harebrained scheme without Jessie and James being here!"_ Meowth yelled.

" _Meowth, get out of the way!"_ Pikachu yelled.

The cat Pokemon ducked away at the last second before-

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu yelled.

A huge wave of current from the mouse Pokemon hit the two offending Team Rocket members dead on, and they fell into a twitching heap.

"Why you little-" Butch yelled.

" _What have you done with Jessie and James?"_ Meowth yelled frantically, while scratching them in the face.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" Butch and Cassidy yelled.

"PIKACHU!"

Pikachu yelled before delivering another paralyzing thunder attack.

Meowth jumped on the heap and started scratching them madly.

" _Fury Swipes attack!"_ Meowth yelled.

"Hey, stop already! We give up! We give up!" Butch yelled.

" _Not a chance! Not until you tell me where Jessie and James are!"_ Meowth yelled.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu yelled.

In the commotion, two Poke Balls dropped and rolled back to Ash and company. They were two of the Pokemon he turned in!

"Hey! Call off your Pokemon! We surrender. We surrender. We'll-we'll even tell you where the stolen Pokemon are!" Butch yelled.

"Pika Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"At this point I don't trust them," Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

Ash grabbed one of the Poke Balls he had recovered earlier.

"Go, Bulbasaur!" Ash yelled.

"Hey, weren't you listening?" Butch asked.

"We said we'd tell you where the stolen Pokemon were if you would just let us go!" Cassidy said.

Ash glared at Butch and Cassidy.

"I'm not interested in listening to people who would probably just lie to me anyway," Ash growled.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

"Bulbasaur, tie 'em up, while we search this place!" Ash said.

Bulbasaur saw Meowth attacking Butch and Cassidy.

"Saur! Bulba! _What's happening?"_ Bulbasaur asked.

"Pika Pika _Meowth just rescued us from Team Rocket!"_ Pikachu said.

"Saur Bulba? What? _Rescued, really?"_ Bulbasaur asked.

The plant Pokemon quickly subdued Butch and Cassidy in his vines, removing Meowth in the process. The Pokemon landed on the ground in front of them.

" _You might want to use stun spore or something to keep 'em from reaching for their Poke Balls,"_ Meowth said.

" _I'm doing what Ash told me to do, Meowth!"_ Bulbasaur said.

" _I was only trying to help!"_ Meowth said.

The plant Pokemon took out an extra vine and removed their poke-belts.

" _There, problem solved,"_ Bulbasaur said.

" _Not quite,"_ Meowth said, a devious grin on his face.

" _What are you doing?"_ Bulbasaur asked.

"Pika Pika!"

"I appreciate that he helped us, but do you think we should call him back now, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

Pikachu shook his head and pressed Squirtle's Poke Ball.

"Squirtle?" the water Pokemon asked.

" _Keep an eye on Meowth for us; he's been acting kind of weird,"_ Pikachu said.

Ash guessed what Pikachu was saying.

"Yeah, Squirtle, keep an eye on Meowth. If he tries anything he shouldn't, then put a stop to it," Ash said.

"Squirtle!" it said with a nod.

"Pikachu, I know you're worried about Meowth, but we need to find those Pokemon and free their trainers. I need your help," Ash said.

Pikachu nodded.

"Chu!" Pikachu said.

* * *

Squirtle meandered over to the scene where Bulbasaur was taking care of business.

" _Oh? I came to see Team Rocket, but I see they're a little 'tied up' right now,_ " Squirtle joked.

"Bulba saur! _ha ha, very funny,"_ Bulbasaur said dryly.

" _Seriously, though, where's Meowth, and what happened?"_ Squirtle asked.

" _You're never going to believe it. It looks like Meowth is on our side!"_ Bulbasaur said.

"Squirtle?"

The water Pokemon briefly asked Bulbasaur for more details.

"Hey! could you two get help for us or something? We're tired of just hanging around here!" Butch said.

Squirtle turned around and shot a water gun into Butch's face.

" _Cool off, man!_ " Squirtle said with a laugh.

Squirtle turned back to Bulbasaur.

" _So, where's the 'big hero?_ '" Squirtle asked.

Bulbasaur motioned to a nearby payphone.

Squirtle ambled over for a closer look and heard Meowth yowling into the phone.

" _Seriously?"_ Squirtle asked.

" _Hello, operator, I would like to report a crime by Team Rocket over at the old breeding center location!"_ Meowth said.

The phone was loud enough for Squirtle to hear both sides of the conversation.

"Hey, listen to this, it sounds like a Meowth called 911!"

" _Hey! Why are you laughing? Why isn't anyone taking this seriously?_ " Meowth asked.

The next sound was a dial tone.

Meowth stood clutching the receiver in his paws.

" _Why isn't anyone listening to me?"_ Meowth asked the empty receiver.

The cat Pokemon was in tears when he noticed Squirtle watching him.

" _What do you want?"_ Meowth growled.

 _"Man, if the things Bulbasaur told me are true, you've got some moves, old loud mouth Meowth_!" Squirtle said.

" _That was just a one time thing; don't get used to it!"_ Meowth said.

The cat Pokemon then turned back to the receiver.

" _Who are you calling now?"_ Squirtle asked.

" _That's confidential information!_ " Meowth said.

"Hello? This better be important _!_ " Giovanni said.

"Meow! Meow! Mowth. Meow!" Meowth said.

"Persian? Persian? _It can't be? Can it really be that this pathetic excuse for a Pokemon has lost the only ability that maybe made him worth something to Team Rocket's boss?"_ Persian said.

The next sound was Persian growling and hitting the receiver to the floor.

"Persian, stop that!" Giovanni said.

"Perseow! _hang up, now!_ "

"Whoever you are, don't waste my time!" Giovanni said.

Squirtle started sweating nervously.

The next sound was a dial tone.

" _Uh, what was all that about?_ " Squirtle asked.

Meowth got off of the milk carton he was standing on, sat on the ground, and sighed.

" _It's no use,"_ Meowth said.

" _It's hard when they can't understand you, isn't it?"_ Squirtle asked.

Meowth sighed and nodded.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, what do you think so far? What would you like to see happen to Ash and Meowth? Also, don't worry. If you're wondering what happened to Jessie and James, I'm planning to reveal that soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Ash and Pikachu ran down the hall confidently.

The young Pokemon trainer thought this was going to be an easy mission.

"It's Ash and Pikachu to the rescue!" Ash said.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu said.

Pikachu put his nose to the ground, like a Growlithe.

"Do you smell those stolen Pokemon, buddy?" Ash asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled.

The little mouse Pokemon sprinted down the hall, following the scent.

Pikachu stopped at a wall.

"Pika...Pikachu..." Pikachu said while pointing at the wall.

"There?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu,"

The little mouse Pokemon nodded its head.

Suddenly, a shadow moved.

"If you're looking for the stolen Pokemon, I suggest you give up now," a man in the shadows said.

"Who's there?" Ash asked.

"Prepare for trouble..." a Rocket grunt growled.

"...and make it...uh...how many of us are there?" another grunt asked.

Then, Ash heard what sounded like someone getting hit in the head.

"Ow!"

"Stop asking dumb questions!"

"Quiet! We don't need no fancy motto to prove who we are anyway! I don't know who started all of that!" another grunt said.

"You're right! Besides, we already have a motto! The original is best, am I right, guys?"

"Steal Pokemon for Profit!"

"Sell Pokemon for Profit!"

"All Pokemon exist for the glory of Team Rocket!"

Ash heard a whole group of people laughing.

"Always go with the classics! It brings a tear of joy to my eyes,"

"Oh yeah, well pretty soon you're going to crying, but I doubt they're going to be tears of joy," Ash said while looking around the room to find the source of the voices.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled in agreement.

One of the taller grunts stepped out of the shadows.

"That's big talk from such a little boy," the grunt said.

The other grunts laughed from behind the shadows.

Suddenly, the tall grunt produced a master ball and called out a Pokemon.

"Go, Zapdos!"

The legendary thunder bird Pokemon appeared and stretched itself.

Ash looked at it in shock.

"How on Earth?" Ash asked in a tone of voice that was a mixture of fearful and angry.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

More grunts stepped out of the shadows and took out Poke Balls.

"You ain't seen nothing, yet! Go, Magmar!"

"You, too, Scyther!"

"Don't forget Primeape!

"Ha! Ha! Grimer, join the party!"

"Tackle 'em, Tauros!"

"Go get 'em, Gastly!"

"You're next, Gengar!"

"Don't disappoint me, Graveler!"

"Get in there, Cloyster!"

Ash and Pikachu were soon surrounded by Pokemon of all types, sizes, and levels. Ash looked at the crowd of Pokemon and started shaking.

"Hey...t-this isn't fair!" Ash yelled.

"Ha! ha! We're Team Rocket; we never play fair!" one of the grunts shouted.

"It's practically our motto; weren't you listening?" another grunt added.

"We'll see who'll be doing the crying now. Zapdos, thunder!"

Ash looked at the Pokemon and his mouth hung open.

 _This is bad._ Ash thought.

The thunder bird Pokemon began charging and then threw bolt after bolt of crackling electricity at Ash and Pikachu.

Ash fell on the ground, narrowly dodging a thunderbolt.

"I can't believe this!" Ash said, visibly frustrated and angry.

"PI-KA!" Pikachu yelled in anger.

"Nah Nah, you give up kid?" the tall grunt asked.

"Never!" Ash yelled from his place on the ground.

"Pika! Pi-Ka!" Pikachu yelled

"Have it your way. Everybody, attack at will!"

Ash looked up and saw the wall of attacks headed right for him. Ash winced and braced himself, dodging at the last minute.

The Rocket Pokemon growled at him and the grunts laughed.

"Pikachu, I-I don't know what to do," Ash said, his voice breaking.

It was very rare for Ash to cry about anything, especially a Pokemon battle, and, when he did, it wasn't something to be ignored.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled.

The little electric mouse Pokemon, with its cheeks sparking, ran full force toward the thunderbird Pokemon.

PIKACHU!" Pikachu yelled.

The little mouse Pokemon shot thunderbolt after thunderbolt at the electric bird Pokemon.

"Ha! ha! You're just making it stronger!" a grunt mocked.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu yelled.

"Scyther, end this silly show!"

"Scyther, Scy!"

"You too, Magmar!"

"Mag-mar!"

Soon, all of the Rocket Pokemon were chasing Pikachu, leaving Ash room to escape.

While Pikachu was keeping the grunts and their Pokemon busy, Ash crawled to an unoccupied part of the room, out of danger from Pokemon attacks.

"Hang in there, Pikachu. I don't want them to hurt you," Ash said.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu yelled.

The little mouse Pokemon narrowly dodged blast after blast of electricity, then he countered with his own.

"Ha ha! Thanks for the extra voltage, idiot. Now, Zapdos, discharge!" the grunt mocked.

The thunderbird Pokemon released a huge wave of electricity that scattered all around the room. Grunts and their Pokemon took cover.

"Ha ha ha!" the grunt laughed.

Pikachu was caught directly in the line of fire and took the full force of the electric attack. There was smoke and debris everywhere. Ash feared the worst.

Worried more about his buddy than what Team Rocket could do to him, Ash rushed to Pikachu's side.

"Pikachu, are you okay?" Ash asked. This time, his voice was breaking and he was sobbing.

"Oh ho! Look who's crying now!" one of the grunts in the shadows mocked.

"Does da wittle boy need a tissue? How about we twy ta call your mommy?" a grunt mocked.

Ash winced and growled. Ignoring the taunts, he let more tears fall.

"Chaa!" Pikachu said.

"Hold on, buddy, I've got some potions outside, all I need to do is get you there," Ash said.

Ash was still surrounded by grunts, but he was too worried about his fallen buddy to be concerned about Team Rocket. The young Pokemon trainer cradled his fallen Pokemon in his arms and ran toward the exit.

Suddenly, someone grabbed him by the shoulder.

"...and where do you think you're going, crybaby?" one of the grunts asked.

"P-please, Pikachu's hurt!" Ash said, wiping away fresh tears.

There was more laughter from the onlookers in the shadows.

"Pikachu ain't gonna be the only one hurt when we're done wit you,"

"Yeah, kid, where do you get off dissing us?"

"Don't you know we're one of the most powerful evil organizations in the world?"

Ash spat at the man holding him and then kicked him in the shin.

"Ow! You're gonna pay for that!"

Another man grabbed Ash.

"You're all just a bunch of low-down crooks!" Ash said.

The boy thrashed and bit the man holding him.

"Why you little..."

Ash managed to fight his way through and get away, or so he thought.

"Heh heh! See you never!" Ash said.

Just then, someone grabbed Ash; he felt cold metal against his head.

* * *

Just then, Officer Jenny pulled up, found Meowth, and started talking to him.

"We received a 911 call from a Meowth; this better not be some kind of prank!" Officer Jenny said.

" _It's certainly not a prank officer! Look around!"_ Meowth said.

" _Leave it to me, Meowth!"_ Squirtle said.

Squirtle motioned to Officer Jenny and then took off.

"Squirtle! Squirtle!"

"What? I think he wants us to follow him," Officer Jenny said to the other officers.

"Meowth Meowth," Meowth said, motioning to the officer.

"Squirtle!"

" _Come on. This way,"_ Meowth said.

The two Pokemon led Officer Jenny to the back of the building, where Bulbasaur was holding Butch and Cassidy.

"I don't believe it! Team Rocket? So this really was an emergency!" Officer Jenny said when she saw the two crooks tied up.

"Squirtle Squirtle!"

"Meowth Meowth!"

"You seem to know what you were doing, Meowth," Officer Jenny said.

Meowth purred at being scratched under his chin.

Officer Jenny got out her radio.

"I need backup now. We've got two of the most wanted fugitives in the region here!" Officer Jenny said.

"Be sure to spell my name correctly, officer. It's Butch, B-U-T-C-H," Butch said with a smirk.

Cassidy hit him-hard.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"The boss will have our heads when he finds out we failed this mission, Biff! It's not time to make jokes!" Cassidy said.

"It's Butch, and what do you want to do about it now? I'm just happy someone finally came. These vines are cutting off my circulation!" Butch said.

Cassidy hit him again.

"What? At least in jail we get three square meals a day and a phone call," Butch said.

Cassidy growled.

Squirtle answered her with a water gun to the face.

Meowth stood in front of Officer Jenny and the two criminals and started trying to explain the situation.

"Meowth, Meow, Meow, Meowth!" Meowth said angrily.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that Meowth was trying to talk," Officer Jenny said.

Just then "bang!"

Everyone froze.

"That sounded like a gunshot!" Butch said.

Officers, keep an eye on these two, and make sure they don't escape. I'm going to investigate.

"Meowth!"

"Squirtle!"

 _"I hope Ash is okay!"_ Squirtle said.

" _Wait up!"_ Meowth said.

* * *

The sound Ash heard made him freeze in his tracks. Fear gripped the young Pokemon trainer as he realized what was happening.

"Wait! Is that a-a gun?" Ash asked. The terror in his voice was evident.

There was more laughter in the shadows.

"I can't believe this kid! Of course it's a gun!" a grunt taunted.

"What? Did you think we were playing some kind of game with you?" another grunt asked.

The evil laughter rang in Ash's head, and he fell to his knees sobbing. Team Rocket's intent was now clear to Ash.

Ash stopped fighting and clutched Pikachu tightly.

"Well, buddy, it looks like...this is it," Ash said.

"Pikachu..." Pikachu said weakly. The little Pokemon was quivering.

Just then, a Growlithe tackled the man with the gun and freed Ash and Pikachu.

Officer Jenny's voice rang out.

"Stop! in the name of the law!"

Ash ran toward the voice.

"Officer Jenny, boy am I glad to see you!" Ash said.

"Release that boy and his Pokemon, now!" Officer Jenny said.

The grunts just laughed.

"Oh yeah? Who's going to make us do that?" a grunt said.

"Go, Growlithes!" Officer Jenny commanded.

"Growlithe!"

"Tie 'em up and seize their Pokemon and weapons!" Officer Jenny said.

The Growlithes followed orders and tied up a few of the visible grunts.

Suddenly, though, the tall grunt from before stepped out of the shadows.

"Uh-uh-uh, no you don't. Greet our visitors, Zapdos!"

Officer Jenny looked at the Pokemon emerge from the Poke Ball and stared in disbelief.

"Zapdos! The legendary bird Pokemon? In Team Rocket's hands? I...I can't believe it!" Officer Jenny said.

"Enough, chatter, Zapdos thunder, fry 'em to a crisp!" the grunt said.

"What now, Officer Jenny?" Ash asked.

"I... don't know! I wasn't expecting this!" Officer Jenny said.

More laughter rang out.

Meowth and Squirtle approached the scene.

Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Ash ordered with a tone of uncertainty.

The boy didn't really know what to do.

Pikachu, as weak as he was, tried to comply, zapping it with another electric attack.

The Zapdos crackled with the electricity and let out a weird cry.

"Ha ha! I told you you're only giving it more power!" the grunt said.

Suddenly, Meowth's eyes sparkled with realization.

 _Hmm...that's odd. That Zapdos's cry sounds just like the mechanical Pokemon I and my team build. Wait a minute! I bet that's it._ Meowth thought.

The cat Pokemon made his way on to the battlefield.

" _Meowth, you'll get hurt!"_ Pikachu warned.

" _Oohh, for once I've had it with Team Rocket and their dirty tricks. You idiots, that thing's mechanical!"_ Meowth shouted.

"What's with that Meowth?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Squirtle?"

"Pika?"

"Growlithe?"

"It looks like Meowth is trying to tell the Pokemon something!" Officer Jenny said.

" _All someone needs to do is hit it with a good strong tackle attack and it'll burst wide open! Then you can work on the real Pokemon!"_ Meowth said.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled, nodding his head, and looking at Ash with that look he got in his eyes when he had an idea.

"What is it, buddy?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled

Quickly, Pikachu got on Squirtle's back.

"A water type? You must be crazy!" the grunt said.

Ash gave a confident smile.

"We'll see how crazy I am," Ash said, a new burst of confidence exuding from him.

Pikachu and Squirtle charged up to the Zapdos as fast as they could go.

"Pikachu, Squirtle, do what you need to do!"

" _Run fast until you're right below it, then, I'll jump up and slam it!"_ Pikachu said.

Squirtle nodded his head.

Pikachu and Squirtle continued with the plan.

"I hope they know what they're doing, Ash," Officer Jenny said.

"Pika!"

"Squirt!"

"Ha ha! That Squirtle's a sitting duck! Zapdos, thundersh-"

Before the grunt could give the full command, Pikachu shot up like a rocket and tackled it at full force. The thunderbird Pokemon shattered, and bits of metal and paint scattered everywhere.

"Wha?" the grunt said with surprise.

Meowth laughed.

" _Now, you know what to do!"_ Meowth said with an evil chuckle.

Ash smiled.

"Everyone, attack that trainer!" one of the grunts ordered.

"No, you don't!" Officer Jenny said, "Growlithes, make this a fair fight!"

"Growlithe!"

Before the other grunts could attack, they were assaulted by a wall of fire blasts that left most of their Pokemon severely weakened.

" _Now, for the coup de gras,"_ Meowth said, motioning to Pikachu.

"Pika!"

"What is it, buddy?" Ash asked.

"PIKACHU!"

"Squirtle!"

Pikachu and Squirtle combined their attacks to give Team Rocket the shock of their lives. The remaining Pokemon fainted, along with most of their trainers.

"Ow! Stop it! It burns! It burns!" a grunt that was still conscious yelled.

"Whoa!" Ash said as he looked at the fainted grunts and their Pokemon.

Just five minutes earlier, Ash and Pikachu were wondering how they were going to get out of what seemed like certain doom. Now, the Team Rocket grunts that threatened them were lying on a heap, unable to battle, some probably even in need of medical attention.

"I can't believe it! Young man, you are an exceptional Pokemon trainer with exceptional Pokemon!" Officer Jenny said.

Ash tried not to blush.

"...especially this Meowth! How did you train such an amazing Pokemon?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Well, you see..." Ash said.

Meowth looked at Officer Jenny and Ash, shook his head, and sighed.

"Do you realize that without your Meowth calling the police, we probably would have never showed up? Team Rocket would have still been carrying out this operation, and trainers might have never gotten their Pokemon back? Young man, your Meowth is a hero!" Officer Jenny said.

" _Except I don't belong to these dweebs,"_ Meowth said.

" _Aw, Meowth, just enjoy your fifteen minutes of fame, already!"_ Squirtle said.

" _Yeah, you don't see any of the other Pokemon making a fuss,"_ Pikachu said.

Meowth looked at the happy crowd of people and Pokemon and sighed.

 _I really wish Jessie and James were here to celebrate with me. I feel like such a traitor, but...I guess it is my celebration still!_

Without another word, Meowth leaped into Ash's arms and licked Officer Jenny. Everyone laughed and cheered.

"J _ust don't tell Jessie and James,_ " Meowth said.

* * *

Ash and Officer Jenny were making their way back to the front of the building.

"If we hurry, we might be able to beat the news crews who probably want to interview all of you," Officer Jenny said.

Ash turned to Pikachu and whispered something in his ear.

"Wow, buddy, I never knew Meowth could be so much help to the team; I think we should keep him," Ash said.

Pikachu looked at Ash with a sad expression.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Ash asked.

Now was a good time to break the news to Ash. Pikachu went up to a fainted Team Rocket grunt and started pointing at his uniform and making gestures to Ash until it seemed like Ash understood.

Pikachu watched his trainer's face become serious as he accepted the facts.

"I kinda knew that already, Pikachu," Ash said.

"Pika? _You did?"_ Pikachu asked.

"Of course, Meowth's a Pokemon, how can he have pockets?" Ash asked.

The young trainer was hilariously confident in his interpretation of Pikachu's "speech."

Pikachu did an anime fall then sighed and tried again, this time pointing at the big red "R" and back to Meowth.

"Pikachu! _No, Ash, not 'pocket.' I said 'rocket.' Meowth wants to go back to Team Rocket!"_

"What? Meowth wants to go back to Team Rocket?" Ash said.

Pikachu and Meowth nodded.

"...but...but why?" Ash asked.

"Am I missing something here?" Officer Jenny asked.

Ash put his hand behind his head nervously.

"Nothing Officer!" Ash said.

"Meowth!" Meowth said with a wink.


	5. Chapter 5

Team Rocket's Jessie and James had been following Ash and Meowth for a few hours.

"I can't believe there was a raid in the area and no one told us," Jessie said.

"Lucky for us! The police are on that one like maggots on old cheese!" James said.

Jessie crossed her arms and stuck her nose up in the air.

"At least Cassidy isn't getting any points with the boss on this one," Jessie said.

"...and the way that Meowth and Pikachu handled our rivals was inspiring, Jess!" James said.

"Do you really think that's our Meowth?" Jessie asked.

"Who else could it be? What other Meowths walk on two legs?" James asked.

"But that one hasn't said a single word," Jessie said.

"Hmm...I wonder why he's choosing not to talk," James said.

"Maybe we have the wrong Meowth," Jessie said.

"Since when does the twerp travel with a Meowth that walks on two legs, Jessie?" James asked.

Jessie growled at James.

"He probably just doesn't want to make anyone suspicious; that's smart," James said.

"Yes, but has Meowth ever been that smart?" Jessie asked.

"Come to think of it, no," James said.

"What if it's...something else?" Jessie asked.

"What else could it be? You don't think-you don't think he's lost the ability to talk, do you?" James asked.

"I don't know. I just don't understand why he's kept up the act for so long. It's not like him to not find an excuse to run his big mouth at some point," Jessie said.

"You're right, Jessie. Meowth might really be in trouble. Do you think it's time for us to intervene?" James asked.

"Let's keep watching and find out what happens; he's had plenty of opportunities to escape, and he hasn't put up much of a fight. Maybe he actually likes being with the twerp?" Jessie said.

"Hmm...Jessie , you don't think?" James asked.

Jessie nodded.

"Maybe he's finally found a purpose outside of Team Rocket," Jessie said.

"...but Jessie, if Meowth's with the twerp, won't that make him our enemy?" James asked.

"I guess so, James," Jessie said.

James hid his face and started to cry.

"What's wrong James?" Jessie asked.

She was more annoyed than sympathetic.

"Jessie, I won't have some kid messing up our little family! You and Meowth are all I have!" James said.

Jessie watched as her partner attempted to have a pity party.

"Our team's coming apart!" James cried.

"Calm down, James!" Jessie said.

James sat on the ground and pouted.

"If we want to get Meowth back, we have to plan our approach carefully," Jessie said.

"What do you propose we do?" James asked.

"We need to wait for the right time and see if Meowth still wants to be a part of our team," Jessie said.

"How do you propose we do that?" James asked.

"Leave it to me," Jessie said.

"In case you've forgotten, I'm part of this, too! What do you want us to do?" James said.

Jessie growled.

"Oh, fine! What do you think we should do?" Jessie asked.

"I think we should just collect Meowth and go back to our little hideout!" James said.

"...and not try to teach the twerp a lesson for trying to steal from the master thieves?" Jessie asked.

"If you're referring to us, Jessie, we're hardly 'masters' at anything," James said.

"That kid insulted our honor, James!" Jessie said.

"What honor?" James asked.

Jessie growled in frustration and balled up her fists like she was going to hit him.

"You scare me when you do that, Jessie," James squeaked.

"HE HAS TO PAY!" Jessie said.

James sighed, defeated.

 _We may never get our friend back just because of Jessie's wounded honor. Hasn't she learned anything by now? Sometimes she makes me so angry, not able to let bygones be bygones!_ James thought.

As usual, though, James found himself submitting to her domineering personality.

"Fine, what do you propose we do?" James asked.

"I haven't thought of it, yet!" Jessie said.

James sighed.

"That's what I was afraid of," James said.

Jessie sat down on the edge of the building where they were perched, overlooking the city.

"While you try to figure out how to get your honor back, I suggest we don't lose track of Meowth in the process," James said.

"Fine! Go on ahead and find out where they've gone. I'll catch up," Jessie said.

"Jessie, I've already lost one teammate this week. I don't need to worry about you, too," James said.

"Oooohh...James sometimes you make me so..." Jessie said.

James cut her off.

"Fine. I'm going, but you better catch up, and if you don't have a plan by tomorrow, we're rescuing our friend anyway," James said.

"Since when do you give the orders around here?" Jessie asked.

"I'm as much a member of Team Rocket as you are!" James yelled.

"Without me, you'd just be some spoiled rich kid lost to the streets!" Jessie said.

"Without me, you'd still be that Team Rocket grunt who failed agent training because she couldn't work with anyone!" James said.

"What are you trying to say, James?" Jessie asked.

"I'm trying to say-I'm trying to say-" James said.

James growled and whined.

"What's the matter, the Meowth got your tongue?" Jessie asked.

"I can't believe you're making jokes at a time like this! Fine! Catch up if you want to. I'll save Meowth myself if I have to!" James said.

With that, James ran off to the stairwell of the building they were on.

"Hmm? I wonder what his problem is?" Jessie asked.

Jessie paused, looked in her purse, and pulled out a mirror.

 _Now, let's see, if I were the twerp, where would I least expect Team Rocket to show up?_ Jessie thought.

A minute passed.

 _I know!_ Jessie thought.

She laughed to herself.

 _The twerp will never see this one coming!_

* * *

 _I'm so sick and tired of Jessie acting like she owns me! I'm a grown man, and I can make my own decisions. That poisonous little Seviper. She's so conceded that she would let our friend think that we abandoned him just to get revenge. Why did I ever agree to work with her in the first place?_ James thought as he rushed down the stairwell.

"Excuse me, sir!" Officer Jenny yelled..

 _Ahh! It's the police. I'll just pretend that I didn't hear her._ James thought.

"Excuse me, sir!" Officer Jenny yelled again.

James finally stopped running.

"Sorry, but I would like to ask you a few questions about Team Rocket," Officer Jenny said.

 _Team Rocket? Does she know I'm a member?_ James thought.

James felt tense.

 _What should I do? Should I take off and hope they don't catch me? What if she recognizes me? What if there are squad cars and Growlithes waiting outside? Growlithes...I miss my Growlie. I wonder how my parents are doing? My parents! Those wretched fiends! What if they called the police to look for me? What if the police tie me up and try to send me back home to my parents? What if Jessiebelle's waiting outside? I can't take it anymore! I wish Jessie were here to protect me!_ James thought.

James felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He let out a yelp.

"I didn't do it!" James yelled.

James shot straight up into the air and ran as fast as he could, almost knocking down the door on his way out.

"Hmm...now that was strange," Officer Jenny said.

She pulled out her walkie talkie.

"Attention all units, be on the lookout for suspicious activity," she said.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you've all enjoyed this story so far. As always, I'm open to comments, criticism, and suggestions!


End file.
